rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Poképasta Battle Royale
The 15th installment of Epic Rap Battles of Pokémon. It features Lost Silver rapping against Creepy Black. However, they don't seem to be alone. It was released on October 26, 2014. Cast *Justin Buckner as Lost Silver (video), BRVR, and Lavender Town Syndrome (video) *Cameron Greely as Lost Silver (voice) *Stofferex as Creepy Black *Zander Kanack as Buried Alive *RLYoshi as Missingno. *HyperJacob96 as Strangled Red *Frenzy as White Hand *MaNCHA as Hypno's Lullaby *Emo Owl as Lavender Town Syndrome (voice) *Mat4yo as Ash's Coma Lyrics Lost Silver I'M DEAD! I want to live to spit this curse at you! Turn back now or you'll be sent to your doom! Cyndaquil says "HURRY" 'cause this GHOST will be Unown! I'll leave you in chains like the Pokémon I own! The forgotten hero haunts this spawn of Lavender Town. This is the battle of your life. The run option's not allowed. LEAVE, or it'll be your soul that I pilfer! In this battle of horrors, you'll take second place silver! Creepy Black Black's here to hack through your silver soul and brain. You think you'll win? Man, the word "Lost" is in your name. GHOST is in your party, the Lavender Town sprite spirit. I'll curse you first, even though in Generation 1, that move wasn't in it. You can't step to me. Hell, you can't step at all. Can't catch this brawling ghost inside a Pokéball. You're too scared to move. You're about to get owned, And on the place I finish you off, there'll stand a tombstone! Lost Silver NOMORE! Your raps are giving me FRUSTRATION! You can't K.O. me! This will be my domination! Celebi will sing a Perish Song and have our Pain Split! Your data will be erased! REST IN 8 BITS! Creepy Black Don't be giving me that Mean Look, or I'll use my Curse ability. You're Lost, Silver, when you come up against me. I murder every trainer I face. Don't even bother to fight. It's time to put you to sleep, 'cause this is your very last night... BRVR Do you love me? If not, I'll use my thunderbolt. I know you'll never leave once I catch your souls! It's so cold down here, but my rhymes are so hot! Like what my owner did to me, I'll leave you all to ROT! You don't know the pain that's going in my chest! All of you were lying to me when you said your disses were the best! I'd rather die than listen to your lame excuses of raps! When you see my plushy in the room, it'll end in a BLOODBATH! Buried Alive Let me come out from the ground and make you stop your strife! My time to shine and finally rip apart your lives. It's over, Pikachu! Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. 'Cause all you flee in fright when BURIEDALIVE wants to fight! *screams* Won't be tame when I've glitched your game, you're lame, will never be saved! 'Cause my claim to fame: taking jokes like you to your graves! Finally, fresh meat! I've been waiting almost a century! You've reached the final floor! Now it's time to get BURIED! Missingno. The true killer king has arrived to break your demise. No one will be missing you when I make you all di-I-I-I-I-I-I-e. Your pants, you'll be splitting when Missingno.'s spitting. These lyrics were written in the blood that's dripping From your quitting, barely living heads since I'm hitting and ripping. There's missing-no way you'll win versus this verbal ass-kicking. Time's ticking, and ticking, and I'm winning, and grinning. I'm the glitching killing forbidden beginning of your spine-splitti-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-ing. Strangled Red I have no reason to be here, but I'll take you all down anyways! You guys thinking you're the best has driven me even more crazed! In a world that cheated me, why should I play fair? Just like me when Miki died, you'll all be driven to despair! I'll kill you all! I'm gonna do it! You don't wanna know what's going in my mind. This win is MINE! Your guys' victory is something you can't find! Nothing can be saved now, prepare your necks! I'll strangle you all, there won't be a reset! When you step up to me, you'll end up dead! With the last thing you see is the color of red! White Hand I can't believe you think that you all understand. You're nothing, but at least now you're in my hand. Crashing through this battle, rapping 'till you faint from this happening, Taking over your game 'cause your bodies aren't the only thing I'm hacking! Trust me, you'll be missing with no one to find the remains. All of you are fighting for supremacy, but your rapping's the same. Make all the noises you want. It'll prove to be futile! When I rip you into pieces, you'll know I made this battle BRUTAL! Hypno's Lullaby Come with me, little children, Safe and happy you'll all be As you rest in your beds and I DEVOUR ALL YOUR DREAMS! Don't cry, it's fine. Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly. Fortunately, all of you are NON-INVERTEBRATE SLIME! Got to Hand it to you, White. At least you proved you aren't the worst. Because Missingno. blew for every second of his verse. Hypno lied to you all. Sorry, now you're dead and done. Stay with me forever, we'll have so much fun... Lavender Town Syndrome Come and listen to my song, I'll make all your ears bleed. You'll all be suicidal in this battle. Don't believe me? Step out of the cave, into the town and feel my power. More fearsome than the ghost of Marowak who haunts this tower. Any child who plays with me will end up being dead and severed. I'll corrupt all of you, showing you who should be feared. You think you're scary? I've got zombie Pokémon on my side. Challenging me to a battle? Better get ready to hide. Ash's Coma I leave my home, start my journey all alone... No...(I'll catch 'em all!) No... (Number one!) I'll leave YOU all in a coma! Your theories aren't eerie. They're ethereal diseases. I'm the leader, and I'll turn you into Ash for your treason. (Listen!) My vision's blurry...(Stop! Pikachu!) I can't see... I thought we were all a team. Maybe this is just a dream. Your existence is fiction. You'd rather hurt than feel hurting. Time to show you what I've learned on my Pokémon journey! Stage 1: Strike you with a bolt of lightning in my pocket! (Pikachu!) Stage 2: Ignite your fire and blast you like Team Rocket! Stage 3: Water Gun you down with flows you can't test! Stage 4: Make new friends and become the very best! If this is all in my head, sprawled in a hospital bed, Then I'm forever indebted to recycle the REM. Come on! You pasta peoples can't quite catch up! Well, this battle is done, so let me pull the plug... Who won? Lost Silver Creepy Black BRVR Buried Alive Missingno. Strangled Red White Hand Hypno's Lullaby Lavender Town Syndrome Ash's Coma Category:Epic Rap Battles of Pokémon Category:Lost Silver Category:Creepy Black Category:BRVR Category:Buried Alive Category:MissingNO Category:Strangled Red Category:White Hand Category:Hypno's Lullaby Category:Lavender Town Syndrome Category:Ash's Coma Category:Justin Buckner Category:Cameron Greely Category:Cameron (VGRB) Category:Stofferex Category:Zander Kanack Category:RLYoshi Category:HyperJacob96 Category:Frenzy Category:Salvatore Mancha Category:Emo Owl Category:Mat4yo Category:Matteo Adonis